Customer relationship management (CRM) systems have made great strides in helping business track important details about accounts, contacts and other relevant acquaintances. However, some important details which may have been known have not always been included in a CRM system. In addition, the relevant data may be stored in the CRM system somewhere but not in a place that is useful to users because it is not obvious to users that such information is available or it had to be entered repeatedly in every relevant location.